transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundwave (YTTP)
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is the spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers, and, many believe, instrumental to his rise, he uses his tentacles and a veritable army of Minicon Deployers to learn everything there is to know about his allies and his enemies. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Since the incapacitation of Megatron, Soundwave acts as a restraint on Starscream, reining in his rather volatile emotions, and ensuring that Starscream's less than subtle ambitions are held in check. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet, bar the shielded Autobot Base. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. After being rebuilt by his minions using arcane science and technology, he took on the alterative name Soundblaster (サウンドブラスター, Saundoburasutā). Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Not Known (Japanese) Soundwave is absolutely devoted to Megatron. He uses his ability to intercept any electronic transmission to ensure the supremacy of his leader, and the eventual victory of the Decepticons over the Autobots. His Sonic Saw delivers an audio blast powerful enough to blow apart the toughest circuits! Robot Mode In Robot-Mode, Soundwave sports stifle-jointed legs, his wings double as his arms, making them, along with his fingers, very thin, and his face is a visor that functions like a computer screen, displaying various frequencies he picks up, radar, maps, etc. It is also capable of snapping photographic images. On his chest he wears his surveillance drone Mini-Con Laserbeak. Vehicle Mode Soundwave's alt-mode is an MQ-9 Reaper, an unmanned aerial vehicle that is listed in the Hunter-Killer program and has no Cybertronian-based vehicle mode. He can shoot lasers from his vehicle mode and also deploy Laserbeak while in mid flight. He sometimes uses his jet mode to fly undetected. Attributes: * Snares and instantly disables targets. * Data filaments drain information from grappled subjects with Talon Grapple Cannon. * Powerful enough to crush most subjects after data drain. Gallery File:Soundwave-TFP-Vehicle_1289399735.jpg|Soundwave's adapted Earth jet mode. Personality His equally defining characteristic was his unquestionable loyalty and devotion to Megatron, who in turn trusted Soundwave fully and completely, possibly more so than any of his other minions and showing him considerable favor. His loyalty drove Soundwave to maintain a constant vigilance on the Nemesis for any potential conspiracies against his master and alert him of the would-be traitors. Soundwave himself apparently did not trust any of his fellow Decepticons, particularly Starscream and Airachnid, keeping a constant watch on the former (who continuously plotted to take over leadership of the Decepticons) and later enlightening Megatron that Airachnid was not to be trusted. Soundwave diligently followed his orders without question or hesitation, and often succeeded in all his efforts, rewarding him with praise and further trust and favor from Megatron. Soundwave used his silence to his advantage in maintaining an air of mystery and intimidation that helped keep some of his cohorts in line, particularly Starscream. After being blasted down by the Autobots, he was captured by the Autobots and taken to their base for interrogation. Soundwave continuously gave them a run-around, refusing to cooperate or spill any information, mocking them and even using a sonic pulse when he was threatened with "less civil forms of interrogation". Only when Ratchet threatened to "open up" Soundwave and look at his drives did Soundwave take drastic measures in erasing his drives of sensitive data and then breaking his silence by telling them, in an ominous voice, 'Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior.' He then crashed his own drives, fully preventing the Autobots from interrogating him further. His words to them clearly expressed that he feels superior to them, although. However, these drastic measures show the full-extent of Soundwave's complete devotion to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, that he is willing to risk his own destruction if it means his last act is for the benefit of his master. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Dreadwing **Knock Out **Breakdown Family Neutral *Starscream *Airachnid *Predacons **Predaking Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Team Prime **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Despite his thin and angular build, Soundwave proved to be a deceptively dangerous warrior, skilled in unarmed combat, as well as utilizing his tentacles to overcome his foes. Soundwave was a gladiator in the arenas of Kaon and was the sole warrior who came closest to defeating Megatron in battle. He uses his slim arms as blades and to block attacks, as he did against Airachnid and Wheeljack. Soundwave can extend two tentacles from his sides, using them to fight or to hack computer terminals. They are shown to be very strong as they are capable of throwing around Autobots such as Wheeljack and Bulkhead. The tentacles are capable of shooting red lasers from them, generating electricity to zap opponents, and the claws at the end can rotate and be used as drills, as he did to escavate an Iacon relic. Soundwave is a walking database, contained, as revealed in Minus One, in his hard drives, in which he stores vast amounts of data. He is capable of hacking computers, intercepting transmissions and communications, and monitoring communications on a planet-wide scale, all of which can be displayed on his visor. Most commonly known, on Soundwave's chest he can deploy Laserbeak which is used for aerial battle or to stalk. Laserbeak also contains a full backup of Soundwave's information. So if Soundwave's information gets erased, he can reboot it all back via Laserbeak. Lately, it has been shown that Soundwave, possibly, has the ability to open Ground-Bridges anywhere, on or off the Nemesis, dubbed by Ultra Magnus as his "Relocation trick". Unfortunately, this trick was used against him, leaving Soundwave trapped forever in the Shadowzone. Weaknesses History When a gladiator calling himself Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership, Soundwave was his first follower and chief amongst them. Soundwave remained at Megatronus' side, now Megatron, as the conflict escalated into a war. Following the Great Exodus, when the Decepticons were trying to decrypt an encoded Autobot transmission, Soundwave suggested they should let Shockwave have a shot at interrogating Arcee and Cliffjumper. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:YTTP Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Gladiators Category:Decepticon Gladiators Category:YTTP Decepticon Gladiators Category:Alternate Versions of Soundwave